The Phoenix and The Fox
by The Cornish Pixies
Summary: James Potter Jr and Orla Finnigan have been best friends since they started Hogwarts. But James has been crushing on her since 5th year. He's not sure when to tell her, espicially since she has disowned herself after her dad announces he's remarrying. And what happens when the TriWizard Tournament is given another chance? T for language and violence. JSP/OC SM/RW ASP/OC LLP/OC
1. Packing For The Last Time

**A/N Hello, this is co-written (as usual). It will be about 30 chapters long, italics are flashbacks. Please please review, it means the world to us and that way we can improve! ENJOY! :-D**

_He remembered his sorting like it was yesterday. Orla walked up to the 3 legged stool with an old and battered hat, otherwise known as the Sorting Hat. Her hair at that point was blue with purple streaks. His heart had leapt as the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" her hair had turned red with gold streaks and seemed to buzz with electricity and her eyes flickered between the two colours. He knew that's where he was going as well- Gryffindor- most of his very extended family had been there so why wouldn't he? However, he still felt nervous as his name was called out by the tiny professor Flitwick,_

_"Potter; James," immediately, the great hall started buzzing with murmurs._

_"That's the Harry Potter's son," someone said loudly but the hall fell silent once more after a sharp glare from McGonagall. _

_"So another Potter-Weasley huh? I suppose you should go in Gryffindor then, but what is this I see? Some brains, now that is a surprise, but then Hermione Granger is your Aunt," James felt his hands beginning to sweat_

_"However, I don't think that you would fit into Ravenclaw, so it must be… GYRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled the last word to the hall and James felt the relief fill his body. He could see Teddy cheering and James hurried over to the table._

_"Good on you mate; I was getting a bit worried there!" Teddy called loudly down the table._

_"MR LUPIN! QUIETEN DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I WILL WRITE TO YOUR GODFATHER!" Professor McGonagall shouted, immediately the hall swivelled round to see Teddy's comeback. Every year they got better and better. _

_"He wouldn't mind professor; he would just say I take after my mum!" McGonagall simply shook her head at him and sat back down, motioning for Flitwick to continue. The sorting went on but James didn't really listen, all he could think about was how proud his Mum and dad would be. Once the food arrived, he dived in, filling his mouth with as much as possible._

_"You certainly take after your Uncle Ronald I see," a ghost said, smiling as a Teddy winced when he had glided through him. _

_"And you are…?" James asked, confused and sort of wishing that the ghost wasn't going to glide through him._

_"You don't know who I am? Honestly, all me and your father have been through and you don't know who I am! I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington!" at the confused look on James's face he sighed, "Nearly Headless Nick!" _

_"Oh, I've heard about you, my dad mentioned you a few times a think," The ghost muttered something and glided off, deliberately going through Teddy again, James looked back at his dinner and began scoffing his face once more._

"James, James, JAMES!" someone yelled at him, James clicked back into reality and found himself face to face with his little sister. She scowled at him and poked him in the ribs with a pen. "Have you seen my tie and mum says you need to be packed by 9 this evening,"

"Last time I saw it, dad was using it as a bookmark, and why do we need to pack a week before the 1st of September?" he replied. She rolled her eyes and marched out of his room. A few seconds later she poked her head round the door again,

"Oh yeah, Orla and her family, and Amy and Ashton and their family are coming round for dinner" she said before bounding down the stairs. James sat up and stared around his room, it looked like a Weasley Wizard Wheezes firework had exploded (which had happened before). He kicked open his trunk and started picking up books and ink and robes. Al walked in and watched James pack, shaking his head.

"The first summer when you can use magic and you pack your trunk like a muggle!" he sighed at his big brother,

"What! It's my last time packing, I wanted to do it how I have always done it," he replied, folding his quidditch robes. Suddenly Lily screamed from the kitchen, Al and James stared at each other in horror for a second before sprinting down the steps.

"What happened?" Al yelled,

"I swear I didn't do anything!" James shouted. His mum simply shook her head as Lily jumped up and down,

"Our letters have arrived! I wonder if you're a prefect Al? When can we go to Diagon Alley mum?" Lily asked, speaking nineteen to the dozen. James still didn't undrstand what was so exciting about booklists for Lily. Al was looking down at the badge in his hand with a look of horror etched onto his face. Ginny glanced at his letter curiously before promptly dropping the teapot. James looked puzzled but seeing the badge collapsed onto the sofa. Harry came down the stairs to see one son paralyzed, one lying on the sofa, his wife frozen and a teapot on the ground in pieces.

"Who died?" he asked sarcastically,

"I'm, I'm a prefect," Al stuttered, the words feeling strange on his tongue. Harry roared with laughter and Lily marched across the room and tore the letter out of Al's hand.

"WHAT! This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening," she repeated.

"What's the matter Lil, upset he finally has more power than you?" James cheekily asked, finally rising from the sofa , she grabbed a piece of parchment and started furiously scribbling and then tying it to Fudge the owl. She then stormed out of the kitchen, she turned round and yelled at James,

"Yes James, that is exactly what the problem is!" James looked amused before turning to his mother and father,

"Well, at least Gryffindor will have their power with someone better than James's friends" Harry couldn't help but laugh at Al still frozen, staring at the scarlet red badge.


	2. The Blue Bird

By five, James had finished packing his trunk and had even found several pairs of matching socks. He walked outside slowly to the old broom shed and grabbed his Firebolt 3000. He noticed Lily's red and gold tie, wrapped round her ThunderStorm 360. He grabbed it, making a mental note to return it to her. Once he was packed he decided to find his outfit for tonight. He walked over to his formal wardrobe and started sifting through the racks of shirts, dinner jackets and suits. Being a Potter meant he had a vast amount of formal wear for ministry occasions, press meetings and dinner parties. He settled on his nice black jeans, the ones without rips, and a Gryffindor hoodie which was obviously in the wrong place. As he stated combing his hair into its perfect wave, he suddenly noticed Al standing at his door smirking at James. He turned on his heel and stared right back frowning at his little brother.

"What do you want, 'cause I'm not telling you where mum hid your wand," James sighed, he needed as much time as possible to get ready for Orla

"Nothing, just wondering why you spend so much time on someone who will never like a weakling like you." Al answered, at the confused look on James's face he continued, "I've seen the way you look at her, Orla, and she will never be yours." James felt his blood begin to boil and grabbed his wand before stepping towards his brother. Al noticed this action and stepped forward as well still smirking at James's reaction.

"I mean, its not like your good-looking or anything, or even good at Quidditch." Al just kept talking and James had had enough. He waved his wand and immediately Al started sprouting feathers and his face turned blue. James stood there laughing until Ginny walked up the stairs.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AL? PUT HIM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Ginny yelled furiously.

She had a lot to do before Seamus's overly critical girlfriend Abigail arrived, Harry joked she was just like his Aunt Petunia. She did not have the time to put up with her sons bickering. James waved his wand again, hardly containing his fits of laughter. Once Al was back to his normal colour, she ran back to the kitchen. Al glared at James before storming out and into his own room. Figuring that his friends might retreat to his room at some point in the evening, he tidied away his underwear and made his bed. He put his broomsticks back on the wall covered in Quidditch merchandise; tickets, posters, autographs, his mums old Harpys kit and around 15 different brooms. He knew he was a bit spoilt but he only really asked for Quidditch stuff and his mum was the one who bought all the clothes. Al was the same but with the wizardry band The Hippogriffs of Rock. He was completely obsessed with them and tried to go to as many concerts as possible. Lily was exactly the same with the muggle sport rugby, she played it, she watched it, she loved it. So basically, they weren't that spoilt, they had to do chores and help around the house despite having a house elf called Libby. She was paid well and ever since his Aunt Hermione made a law that allowed all house elves holiday, she was given the 1st and the 15th of each month off. He heard Abigail's overly loud voice and bounded down the stairs. It looked like it would be an interesting night….


	3. The Dinner Party

James stepped into the dining room and looked around for a millisecond before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug from Orla Finnigan. She gripped him tightly and whispered in his ear,

"Help, Abigail has been making life hell!" he laughed at his best friend before slowly releasing her and looking up. Her step-mother was glaring pointedly at them.

"That was incredibly unladylike Orla." She sniffed still glaring. Ginny walked into the room carrying a bottle of butterbeer.

"James! That hoodie was not in your formal wardrobe!" she said, frowning slightly.

"Yeah it was! I swear!" he replied. He saw Ash and Amy grinning in the corner and motioned for the three of them to come with him upstairs. There was Ash, him and James had been best friends since they were five and they loved pranking everyone; together they were worse than the Marauders and Fred and George put together. Then there was Amy, she was Ash's twin sister and they played beater for Gryffindor. And finally there was Amy's best friend, Orla. She was a metormorphogus and a chaser like James. She preferred her hair blue, as it often was at school but her dad's girlfriend Abigail hated it, she forced Orla to keep it her natural brown during the holidays. Orla hated her and her dad were growing further and further apart every day. They walked into his room and Orla and Amy sat cross-legged on his carpet. Ash and James joined them after grabbing a few butterbeers from his cupboard.

"So what's new?" James asked, curiously staring at a vivid purple bruise on Ash's cheek.

"Game of quidditch got a bit rough and I got hit from close distance."Ash replied wincing at the thought. Orla laughed and her hair turned back to its usual blue for a second before fading to black. She kept it black most of the time, ever since her mum had died when they were in 2nd year. She had had a freak collision with a helicopter while flying and Orla was still having to accept that her mum wasn't coming back. Amy sensing that Orla was about to start brooding; searched through her bag for the latest Witch Weekly.

"James, have you seen the double page spread Witch Weekly have done on you and Al?" they looked down and saw the headline: POTTER PRODIGYS! stretched widely over the page.

_The Potter boys seem to be heading for the same level fame as their mother, Ginevra Potter, firm on the track for quidditch stars. James, 17, is the current house captain for Gryffindor and has been since his 4__th__ year. His talent has seemed to wipe away any doubts that he was awarded the title purely based on his fame. His younger brother- Albus, 15, is the spitting image of his father and in his 5__th__ year at Hogwarts it looks like he will be taking the captain title next year and succeeding James. However, our sources have revealed that Albus is not as quidditch obsessed as he makes out and in fact prefers listing to music than playing with the family at quidditch. _

The article went on and on and James handed it back to Amy smirking.

"What's so funny?" she asked, confused at his reaction. She and Ash thought he would be furious.

"My dad will sue Rita Skeeter for this," he simply replied, still laughing. "He had a restraining order put on her after the war, she isn't supposed to write about any of us, and Witch weekly will be sued for employing her!" Orla saw the funny side and started rolling round on the floor clutching her ribs. They heard Ginny call up for them and they bounded down the stairs, the smell of rich home cooking filling the house. James and Orla were still laughing when they reached the dining room.

"James, what are you laughing about?" Lily asked, glaring at her older brother.

"Don't worry Lils, your too young to understand," he choked, tears streaming down his face as he stared at her angry expression.

"What did you say?" she replied, her voice cold and menacing. Before James had chance to answer, she rugby tackled the heavily muscled boy to the floor.

"James, did you just get taken down by a 14 year old girl?" Ash asked enquiringly.

"It's cause he is weak, she can't take down me!" Al shouted standing tall. "Oomph!" A second later he too was rugby tackled to the floor next to James. Orla couldn't control her laughter and her hair turned bright yellow. James and Amy exchanged a look of astonishment. Yellow hair meant Orla was incredibly happy; it hadn't even gone near that colour for five years now. It seemed she was beginning to heal. However, it did not stay that colour for long. When Seamus walked into the room, he nearly fainted at the sight of his daughter's hair; he too had been worried about her for a long time. Abigail was behind him and had the almost opposite reaction.

"Orla! How many times do I have to tell you about your hair?" she scowled. Orla's face suddenly became cold and emotionless as her hair faded back into black. The dinner went relatively well, apart from Orla throwing Abigail dirty glares whenever she talked. James found himself letting out a sigh of relief as pudding ended without any further issues. Abigail raised her eyebrows at Seamus before he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ah, what a lovely dinner, thank you Ginny!" he began, "Me and Abigail have an announcement to make, we are getting married!" he beamed.

"That's great mate! Have you set a date yet?" Harry called down the table.

"Yes, 22nd of June," Abigail smiled. Orla's jaw dropped like a stone. She shoved her chair back and stood up, her hands shaking uncontrollably,

"HOW COULD YOU DAD!?" She screamed at him, "IF REMARRYING WASN'T INSULTING ENOUGH, YOU DO IT ON MUMS ANNIVERSARY!" Seamus looked guilty and tried to interrupt.

"Orla, its been-" he began before she cut him off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! IN FACT I DON'T WANT ANYTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU OR HER ANYMORE! HAVE A NICE LIFE!" She shrieked and she marched up the stairs. The room was filled with stony silence. James was furious. How could Seamus be so stupid? The 22nd of June was the anniversary of Orla's mum's death. He too stood up and silently climbed the stairs to the den where he knew Orla would be hiding. He sat next to her and hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder.


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: we sadly don't own Harry Potter or most of the charaters and places. Review Review Review!**

Dean was staring at Abigail in disgust. Seamus was looking guilty, Amy had a look of pure hatred etched on her face and Ash was trying not to smash something. Dean stood up and pushed his chair back,

"I should head back, Maya needs picking up from a friends, you two come home once you've checked on Orla," he said to Amy and Ash. They nodded and hurried upstairs and the room was silent once more. "Seriously mate? You think this will help your relationship with your daughter?" he asked Seamus before disapparating.

"I think you should go," Ginny said quietly, her face neutral.

"Orla-" Seamus began.

"We'll look after her; she'll come home when she's ready." She replied. Seamus swallowed and he and Abigail also left. Lily and Al started stacking the plates and carrying them through to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, it will be ok," James said, Holding Orla's shaking body tightly. He looked up as Amy and Ash climbed the ladder and sat on one of the beanbags. Amy motioned for James to move and she took over comforting her.

"Dad's left to get Maya, he's furious, you can tell when he leaves without telling a really bad joke," Ash muttered to James. Orla's sobs began to stop and she looked up red-eyed. Her face was grey and silvery tear trails glistened on her face.

"Can I s-stay here t-tonight please James?" she stuttered looking pleadingly at him. He slowly nodded and smiled at her. Amy whispered in her ear and pulled Ash out of the den. James offered his hand and led her downstairs where his parents were waiting.

"Orla's staying the night, can she sleep in the spare room?" he told them. Ginny got up and summoned a set of sheets before taking Orla into the spare room. James said goodnight to his dad and went to bed as well, it had been a long evening.

* * *

The week flew past in a blur for James; Orla alternated between the Potter and the Thomas households. She asked Amy to go and fetch her trunk from her house and didn't reply to any of her dad's letters. Before James knew it, it was September the 1st and Lily was shaking him awake.

"James, you need to get up, we're leaving on an hour. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled on a Holyhead Harpies hoodie before dragging himself down the stairs. Harry pulled him into the kitchen and closed the door.

"You need to give Orla lots of support this year James, I know how it feels to lose someone close and even you think her wounds are healed they're not. The wedding has unleashed all the hurt she has been keeping locked away and she needs her friends," he told him. James nodded and hugged his dad. He grabbed a piece of toast and sat down at the table. Lily was polishing her rugby boots and reading her book on tackling.

"Why are you polishing them if you're not going to see them again for 3 months," Al asked pointedly.

"Because, they need polishing once a month or the leather will dry up and I don't trust dad to remember with Aunt Hermione's birthday and everything," she answered without looking up. She was wearing a clean rugby shirt with red jeans and her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. She stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Are you sure it was a good idea introducing her to rugby dad?" Al moaned. Harry laughed and started carrying the trunks to the car.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Harry asked; his fists clenched.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said, looking in the same direction. James looked over at a rather chubby man with a wide neck. Behind him were a very haughty women and a red faced man. A girl around 11 was standing next to them staring nervously at the train.

"why is who here honey?" Ginny asked Harry.

"The Dursleys," Harry replied shortly. Hermione gasped and Ginny clenched her teeth. George was growling and his Granma Molly had a look of pure disgust etched on her face. The beefy man made eye contact with Harry. He started walking towards them, the old man and women closely following.

"Harry, um…hi!" he said quickly. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand as it clenched around his wand.

"Dudley, fancy seeing you here," he forced out. "Petunia, Vernon," he nodded at the man and women. There was an awkward silence for about a minute when Lily and Maya bounded up to the group of adults.

"Bye mum, Bye dad!" Lily said as she kissed the pair of them.

"Is this, all your family?" Dudley asked in awe, staring at the sea of redheads.

"No, this is about half of it and family friends, this is Dean, my old room and classmate and his children Amy, Ashton and Maya. Before you ask about Maya's scars, she is a werewolf. This is Molly and Arthur my mother and father in law. Next in George, their son and his wife Angelina; they have two kids Fred and Roxanne. After that are Ron and Hermione, my best friends and their children Hugo and Rose. This is Teddy my godson and his girlfriend Victoire. Victoire is Ron, George and Ginny's oldest brothers Bill's daughter. This is Orla, Amy's best friend. And finally there is my lot. Ginny my wife and James, in Fred's, Amy's, Ashton's and Orla's year. Al, in Rose's year and Lily, in Roxanne's and Hugo's year." Harry replied, listing off the family. Petunia had a tear in her eye,

"You called her Lily?" she asked weakly.

"It's after my grandmother, she was really brave and died protecting my dad," Lily answered, her face proud.

"Where are my manners?" Harry exclaimed, "This is my aunt and uncle Petunia and Vernon and my cousin Dudley,"

"And this is Amelia," Dudley added, pointing at the girl.

"Dad, we have to go, see you at Christmas!" Lily called, as her and Maya walked off.

"Lily! Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?" Teddy called after them. Lily sprinted back and hugged Teddy fiercely. she then returned to Maya and they continued to make their way towards the train.

"Madame Pomfrey has your potion Maya!" Dean shouted.

"Whatever!" Maya yelled as the two girls disappeared into the mob of people. James grabbed Amy, Ash and Orla and after quickly kissing his mother goodbye, they climbed onto the scarlet train.


	5. Drama On The Train

James walked down the train, searching the compartments, dodging his fan club. A girl suddenly stepped in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"James! Come and sit with us!" she pouted. He rewarded her with his winning smile (the one that got him to the top of the Witch Weekly hottest male teen list) before replying.

"Actually, I was just looking for Orla Finnigan; you haven't seen her have you? I need to ask her something." Her face paled and she ran back into her compartment. James continued walking; he pulled his hood up and kept his head down. He was just about to send a message patronus to find them when a hand reached out and pulled him into a compartment. He turned around to come face to face with a bunch of third years including Lily and Maya.

"Have you seen Al?" Lily asked. Her face look worried an close to crying.

"No, why? Is he in trouble?" James replied.

"You're as handsome as you look in the papers," one of the girls suddenly blurted. James glared at her and turned back to Lily.

"We heard some Slytherin's talking about beating him up." Maya interrupted,

"You know you're 1st and Albus is only 4th on the hottest male teen list." The girl blurted again.

"SHUT UP!" Maya, James and Lily all shouted together.

"I'll go and look for him," James said, his hand reaching for the concealed wand holster on his arm. Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Stay safe." She whispered in his ear. He mock saluted her and ran down the corridor. He skidded to a stop and ran back into Lily's compartment.

"Did you check your tracker?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, it was smashed on the floor." James sprinted back down the train, he suddenly doubled back and smashed open a storage cupboard with his shoulder. Sitting there, with his Hippogriffs of Rock t-shirt drenched in blood, was his brother. James's mind went into overload. He picked Al up and burst into Lily's compartment. She gasped and grabbed a first aid pack. Al groaned slightly and tried to move his arm, which was bent back the wrong way. James grabbed his tracker and turned it on. All of the Potter-Weasley's had one so if someone was kidnapped (being related to possibly the three biggest war heroes in the history of the world was pretty dangerous, especially when they had made a lot of people angry by killing Lord Voldemort and putting all his followers in Azkaban), they could be easily found. It resembled a muggle IPod touch so they could be used in muggle London. He sent a message to Fred who he hoped was with Amy, Ash and Orla.

"Who did it Al?" James demanded while Lily tried to stop the gash on his temple from bleeding.

"Marc Lucifer and Joseph Ferdinand." Al coughed, wincing as Lily smeared some antiseptic on. "Dad arrested their parents in the summer for trying to restart the Death Eaters,"

"Why didn't they go after me then? Or Lil?" James asked confused.

"Cause you're a Quidditch player with a six pack and punches that can break bones and Lil is awesome at hexing and plays rugby." Al replied. Just then Fred arrived with Amy, Ash and Orla in tow.

"Merlin Al! What did you say to the Slytherin's?" Fred asked. The girl couldn't stand seeing another Potter-Weasley and fainted at the sight of Fred. Orla bent down and muttered various healing spells. Al's arm snapped back into position. His cuts sealed up and his t-shirt was clean once more.

"Thanks," Albus mumbled to Orla.

"Right then, we'll be going." James said slapping Al on the back.

* * *

The 7th years left and began walking back to their compartment. On their way, they bumped into Amelia, Dudley's daughter.

"James, I can't find a seat anywhere," she whispered. "I'm scared,"

"Don't worry, I'll find you somewhere. There's nothing to be scared of at Hogwarts." He replied putting his arm round her shoulder.

"Apart from Peeves!" Fred said.

"And and falling off the stairs," Ash added.

"Don't worry about bludgers being hit directly at the crowd during Quidditch matches either. They put protection round the stands after last year's final. Amy said.

"And, I think the last time an owl hurt a student was in May" Orla 'helpfully' pointed out.

"Care of Magical Creatures is hardly as dangerous now Hagrid's retired," Fred thought out loud.

"Mrs Norris doesn't bite unless you REALLY annoy her or Filch," Orla told Amelia.

"Shut it you lot!" James shouted. Amelia had turned pale and it looked like she was going to throw up. "She's a muggleborn you idiots."

"Look, this lot are first years; sit with them," James pointed to a compartment. She nodded and knocked on the door. About three doors down was their one and they all collapsed into the seats. Orla's hair was black, James frowned. Normally she changed it to blue as soon as possible.

"Did you see the Cannons-Tornado's match?" Ash asked James.

"Course he did. He was probably in the top box analysing techniques and talking to managers." Orla pointed out. James scowled at them.

"You are all just jealous that I'm a tactical genius," he said grinning.

"And where were you Fred?" Amy asked the red-head.

"How did you know I was there?" Fred said pretending to be shocked.

"You two are basically married to Quidditch, if James was there, so were you." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"The slick git helped commentate." James grinned.

"Are you serious James?" Ash yelled, outraged.

"No, I'm James Sirius." James replied. They all groaned and Orla punched him in the arm.

"That joke is so old, I bet even Dumbledore knew it." She moaned.

"Teddy said that Uncle Harry said that his godfather Sirius- the one you're named after- used that joke." Fred said.

"So Dumbledore DID know it!" Orla yelled triumphantly. They all laughed and settled down. About half an hour had passed when the next serious conversation was held.

"So why did the oldies nearly kill those snobs at the station?" Fred asked.

"They're my dad's aunt, uncle and cousin. He thought he was a muggle until he got his Hogwarts letter. They tried to get rid of his magic by making him live under the stairs and told him his parents died in a car crash. James said, staring out of the window.

"Really? So they're like muggle purebloods -the old purebloods from the war I mean?" Ash exclaimed.

"Basically, Mum hates for what they did to Dad. Most of Mum and Dad's friends who know what they did hate them." James replied casually.

"Amy, aren't you supposed to be in the prefect's carriage? You know, cause you're Head Girl." Ash asked, suddenly looking up. Amy swore loudly before pelting down the train.

"Sorry, I forgot," she coughed as she entered the carriage.

"That wasn't a good idea was it," a voice said. She looked up into the brown swirling eyes of Christopher Adams and broke into a smile.

"Chris, good to see you!" she said hugging the tall, dark boy. "Good holiday?"

"Yeah, we went to see my parents in Jamaica and spent a lot of time surfing!" He replied. Chris lived with his sister in London while parents stayed in Jamaica. "You?" he asked.

"Dramatic, Orla stayed with us because-"she was cut off by a 6th year Ravenclaw prefect coughing loudly.

"Right, sorry I'm (she glanced at her watch) 2 hours late. My best friend's little brother got in a fight. I'm Amy Thomas, Head Girl and beater for Gryffindor,"

"And I'm Chris Adams, Head Boy, Quidditch commentator and also Gryffindor," they spent about half an hour discussing rota's and passwords before Amy could return to her compartment.

* * *

Orla and James were playing Exploding Snap and Fred was sleeping while Ash was finishing an essay due in before the end of last year.

"Was it just me or did that Amelia girl look really familiar?" Orla said.

"I noticed that too. Maybe there's a picture of her somewhere…" James said. Suddenly, Roxanne appeared with flushed cheeks.

"Go away Roxy." Fred moaned as he woke up.

"Amy, there's a fight and no-one can split it up." She said, glaring at Fred. They all groaned and followed the third year to the fight scene.

"I say Fred is better looking! One of the girls screamed.

"No, James is way fitter," the other screeched. Maya held Lily back from tackling both of the girls. A third girl joined in with-

"Ashton Thomas beats both of them!" at that point Maya threw herself at the Ash fan.

"Don't bring my brother into this!" she yelled. James, Fred, Ash and Orla were in hysterics.

"Teddy Lupin is above all of them!" yet another girl shouted.

"He's dating my sister!" Dominique screamed, slapping the girl. James had had enough and shot several firecrackers out of his wand.

"Quiet! Lily, save that tackling for Rigby, Maya let go of her hair and Dominique calm down. As for the rest of you, I don't give a damn about whose fitter; you are ruining my train ride!" James yelled. He turned around and marched back to his compartment, the others followed. Lily glared at the girl before heading back as well.

"Bloody hell, I had no idea cat-fights could be started so easily," Fred sighed, changing into his robes.

"I know what you mean," Ash said. Not an hour had passed before the train was pulling into Hogsmead Station. James hung back to talk to with Al before the feast started.

"Hey," James said softly in his brother's ear.

"I'm fine James, honestly. Please don't write to mum and dad," Al pleaded quietly.

"But-"

"No. they'll worry and cause a big fuss," Al protested. James shrugged in defeat and climbed into a carriage.

* * *

James walked into the Entrance Hall, smiling as he found his friends. They were passing a group of Slytherin's when he stopped suddenly.

"The great James Potter wasn't there to save his wimp of a brother," one of them sniggered.

"Yeah the sister's quite fit though, despite her muscles." Another said. James wanted to throttle them all when Marc Lucifer literally flew across the Hall. Lily put her wand away and started punching his face.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BROTHER A WIMP! HOW DARE YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" she screamed. Her fists had blood on them but Lily carried on. James shoved Joseph Ferdinand against a wall and hexed him.

"You think you would touch my brother and get away with it? You think you can talk about my sister like that? You think me and Lil would leave you alone?" he shouted. Lily stopped and stared. She wasn't the only one. All of Hogwarts was watching James and Joseph.

"I will make you pay. I will hurt you so bad you wish you were never born." James hissed. Joseph whimpered as James's fist broke his jaw. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall stormed in.

"James Sirius Potter! What has this boy done to you?" she asked furiously.

"He beat Al up. Him and that filth," James nodded at Marc.

"Into the hall, all of you!" she snapped. She fixed Joseph's jaw and Marc's face and sent them in too. James was shaking with anger as he sat down next to Orla. He didn't pay attention to the start of the sorting until he heard, Dursley; Amelia. He saw the Transfiguration teacher, Professor Chang look up and pay much more attention.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and he watched Professor Chang look slightly crestfallen. At the end of the Sorting, McGonagall stood up.

"This year will be very different for every pupil at this school. The Ministry has decided that because Cedric Diggory's death was due to the Tournament itself and was one of Voldemort's merciless victims; it is safe enough for Hogwarts to host the TriWizard Tournament."

**A/N, This was quite a long chapter with a lot of drama so we hoped you enjoyed it! All next week we have exams so there won't be another chapter for a while :'( just in case anyone is confused, Lily is a Gryffindor. She was originally a Ravenclaw but we changed our minds and will be editing the chapter which says her tie is blue! Please review and read our other stories, Runaway and Ice Cream in the Rain!**

**Love**

**Pixie and Luna xxx**


	6. Coffee With The Dursleys

**Disclaimer: We're not J.K. Rowling as you probably guessed and we don't own any of the Harry Potter world.**

* * *

Harry let out a sigh as the train disappeared in the distance. He rubbed his scar absentmindedly as painful memories flickered through his mind.

"Well done Harry. You would have made a great actor." Ginny said, holding his hand.

"Yeah, if he wasn't the saviour of the Wizardry World and everything," Dean joked. Dudley was looking confused at the exchange.

"This year a tournament is happening. Last time it happened Harry was forced to compete and a student was killed," Ginny explained.

"Cedric, wasn't it?" Petunia blurted suddenly. "The summer you turned 15, every night you talked in your sleep, about someone killing Cedric," Harry was shocked that Petunia remembered that.

"Wait, you knew when his birthday was?" Ron asked, shocked as well.

"Of course I did, he was my sister's son," she snapped back.

"To be fair, if someone with your sized brain can remember all the Weasley's birthdays, Ron, I'm sure Petunia can remember her one nephew's," George added, grinning.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is happening?" Dudley asked, having been paralysed for a minute.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. Do you want to come for coffee at our house?" Ginny asked; she was trying to be polite even though hexing Petunia and Vernon was she really wanted to do.

"Coffee? Is that the horrible muggle stuff we had when we were on the run?" Ron said to Hermione.

"You were on the run?" Dudley said.

"Yeah, long story." Harry replied. "Is your daughter muggleborn?"

"No Dudley married a witch." Petunia said bitterly.

"Oooh, who?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She said she knows you and she teaches at Hogwarts. Her name is Cho." Dudley answered.

"_You_ married Cho Chang?" Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina and Dean all asked at the same time.

"Umm, yeah." Said Dudley, quite taken back by the reaction.

"That's my ex-girlfriend!" Harry spluttered. There was an awkward silence.

"So who's coming for coffee… or butterbeer if you prefer?" asked Ginny.

"I have a meeting at St. Mungo's about a possible new werewolf cure." Dean said apologetically before disapparating.

"Where were Bill and Fleur today?" Molly said, concerned.

"Remember mum, they went to with Louis to look at Beauxbatons seeing as Louis failed all his exams last year," Ron said.

"Coming Petunia, Vernon?" Hermione asked over molly's ranting that Hogwarts could teach Louis fine.

"Why would we want coffee in a house full of freak magic?" Vernon replied.

"Dad!" Dudley exclaimed, shocked.

"We should be going," muttered Petunia, not making eye-contact with anyone.

"No! It was bad enough you marrying that freak. Then you had that freakish kid and now you want to spend time in a house full of freaks!" Vernon was yelling now and his face turned purple.

"Cho is not a freak and neither is Amelia!" Dudley shouted back.

"They are both FREAKS!" Ginny had had enough. She had tried being polite but Vernon had crossed a line.

"Go. Don't call my family freaks. Cho is not a freak. She is a war hero. She watched her friends be killed or tortured but she still believed in Harry. Harry who you made life HELL for but he still stayed strong and is now one of the most famous wizards in history. Without him, Voldemort would have murdered every muggle on Earth, including you, your wife and your son!" Harry grabbed her arm, which was dangerously close to her wand, and pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, let's go home," he said. "You and Dudley are welcome to come with us, Petunia, but Vernon isn't."

"Autograph alert!" Ron said, looking over his shoulder. A little boy ran up to Harry.

"Can you sign my poster please, Mr Potter?" the boy asked.

"Sure, what's your name?" Harry replied, kneeling down

"Keiran,"

"That's a great name, Kieran, here you go." He said, handing the poster back. Once the boy had left, Teddy turned towards Harry,

"Dad, can I come and get something from the house?"

"Sure, we should get a move on. Dudley, Petunia, are you coming?" Harry said. Dudley nodded eagerly but Petunia hesitated. Vernon grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away but she stayed firmly where she was.

"I'll come, but not for long." She replied. Vernon furiously turned on his heel and stomped away. Harry held Dudley's and Petunia's arms and apparated to their house. Dudley gasped for air and Petunia was looking green. Harry laughed and motioned for everyone to enter. Libby the house elf came into the living room carrying a tray with mugs, coffee, glasses and butterbeer. Petunia shrieked at the sight of the small elf.

"What the devil is that!" she screamed, hiding behind a cushion.

"Calm down, this is our house elf, Libby," Ginny said, handing out drinks. Sitting on the owl perch were 9 owls, all carrying letters. Ginny opened one and sighed.

"Harry!" she called "James got another offer from the Tornadoes!" Harry groaned loudly. Every other week since James was 14, a professional Quidditch team tried to recruit him. Dudley took a bottle of butterbeer and sniffed it curiously. Teddy ran upstairs to his room.

"Mum, do you have my lycanthropy folder?" he said, coming half-way down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's with James's, Al's and Lil's in your Dad's study." Ginny replied.

"I thought Teddy was your Godson?" Dudley said.

"Teddy's parents were killed in the war," Harry began.

"So I lived with my Gran until I was five. She caught Dragon Pox and her body couldn't fight it and she die. I already had a room here and saw Mum and Dad every weekend so they adopted me. I never knew my real parents so it seemed normal to call Harry and Ginny, Mum and Dad. I think their children as my siblings and even though Remus and Tonks are my biological parents, these two are pretty awesome substitutes. Plus, Harry's dad and Godfather were best friends with my dad." Teddy finished.

"Oh," Petunia muttered quietly.

"Dudley, mate. I'm really sorry about that toffee. It's just Ron and Harry told us how horrible you were and we thought you needed teaching a lesson." George said sheepishly. Dudley laughed.

"I deserved it though, believe me. Where is your twin, by the way?" immediately the room went silent. George seemed to freeze and Ginny left the room.

"He died, in the Final Battle." George replied.

"I'm so sorry, I feel so stupid now!" Dudley gasped, horrified at his lack of tact.

"It's ok. It's been 24 years-"

"Three months, twenty-nine days and thirteen hours," Molly interrupted. There was another awkward silence.

"I'm going to go and find Ginny," Hermione broke the silence.

"Petunia, would you like to see the photo album?" Teddy asked cheerily, she nodded eagerly and Teddy sat between her and Dudley.

"This was Mum and Dad's wedding, it was one of the most important days for the media. Everyone wanted an invite. I had my hair red that day."

"You said it was so people would really think you were part of the family," Harry laughed.

"And this was James's first birthday. Dad said him and James were outnumbered by gingers so I change my hair black." Teddy continued.

"You can change your appearance?" Dudley asked. Teddy grinned and changed his hair black with ginger tips. Petunia gasped and thought she would have to bite her tongue from yelling freak but instead she laughed at the young man. Victoire appeared next to Teddy and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going now, I have to go to work." He kissed her back and she waved good-bye to everyone. Hermione came back down the stairs and hurried over to Harry.

"She's closed up again, won't talk, she's just sitting there crying," Harry swore quietly and bounded up the stairs.

"And this is Lily with our dog Padfoot. And this is Mum after winning the Quidditch World Cup for England!" Teddy continued, breaking the tension.

"Don't worry about Mum, Dudley, she was really close to Fred and still finds it hard to believe he's gone." Petunia was studying the pictures of her nephew. She knew she had treated him badly and was glad now he was truly happy. A tear swelled in her eye at the picture of Lily. She looked so like her namesake it was painful. Before she could dwell on it any longer, a shaggy, black dog pounded into the room. Hot on its heels was a tall, athletic girl with her chestnut hair pulled into a high ponytail. The dog immediately jumped up onto Teddy and licked his face. The girl approached more slowly but leapt into Teddy's arms with equal excitement.

"Allie!" he yelled as he swung her round.

"Where have you been? You are never here in the mornings," she pretended to pout.

"I live in London Allie, and I have this thing called work," he replied. Allie noticed Dudley and Petunia and offered them her hand.

"I'm Alice-Allie- Longbottom, Harry and Ginny's Goddaughter. You must be Harry's aunt and cousin." Petunia shook her hand and Allie pulled her into a hug. "Oh Harry, Josh says thanks for the recommendation you wrote him," Harry had just returned from upstairs and smiled.

"How's Ewan doing?"

"He's good! Thanks for asking, it's mainly the press that are bothering him."

"How's Ewan famous?" Dudley asked.

"Ewan plays for the Tutshill Tornadoes – a Quidditch team." Allie replied.

"Not Ewan Knight? Cho mentions him about fifty times a day when she's at home." Dudley gasped.

"Yeah, that's him, we've been dating nearly two years now," Allie smiled.

"Who's Josh?" Petunia said, she had been going over all the people Teddy had talked about but it didn't ring a bell.

"My brother, Harry wrote him a recommendation for the Australian Auror Office." Allie explained.

"Why would Harry write one?"

"He's the head of the English Auror Department and he's Harry Potter so y'know…" Dudley looked at his watch and stood up.

"C'mon mum, we need to get going." He said. Petunia got to her feet and said goodbye to Teddy and Allie. She walked over to her nephew nervously.

"We're going now, so where are we?" she said. Harry grinned and waved Teddy over.

"Can you apparate these two back home?" Teddy nodded and the three of them walked out of the crowded house. Petunia took one last glance at the house before they crossed the protection barrier and it became invisible. It had been a good day for her.

* * *

**A/N We cannot apologise enough for the wait. Well it was more my fault than Luna's since I'm the one who types up the chapters but anyway, sorry sorry sorry for the wait. Cho and Dudley? I here you ask. I read somewhere that Cho married a muggle and 'Chudley Cannon'. The ship name for Cho and Dudley as well as the word that means actually happens in Fandom language. So yeah, Cho and Dudley. Please review, review, review.**

**Pixie and Luna**

**xxx **


	7. Never Pick a Fight With Orla Finnigan

**A/N WARNING! This chapter has a LOT of swearing in.**

**Disclaimer:** **We're not J.K. Rowling as you probably guessed and we don't own any of the Harry Potter world.**

* * *

The hall was filled with whispers almost immediately. James leaned over to where Lily was sitting.

"So that's why Dad was in full Auror mode,"

"What?" she said.

"Y'know, when he plans escape routes. I saw his eyes flickering around at the people near us and identifying who were threats. As well as him and mum constantly going into the Ministry to talk to Kingsley." James answered. Lily shrugged and looked back up at the Headmistress.

"As many of you will know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament unites three of the most important wizardry schools in Europe. Students from the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will be joining us this year. Unlike last time, Quidditch will be continuing this year," she glanced at James, "and I expect all the Captains to give their Head of House the try-out dates by Wednesday. A student from each school will be selected by the Goblet of Fire. To avoid any under-age students being selected," again she looked at James and Lily, "an Auror will be watching the cup at all times and an age-line will be drawn. The students will be arriving next Friday and I expect you all to be in best uniform." The elderly woman said, her voice silencing the chattering students. Once they had eaten enough, the food vanished and McGonagall stood once more to address the students. "I have spoken to the Head Girl and; Dominique Weasley, Maya Thomas, Lily Potter, Lucy Miller, Millie Clarke, Rosa Smith and Florence Hunter need to stay behind regarding the fight on the train. Also, James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Marc Lucifer and Joseph Ferdinand need to stay behind regarding the fight in the Entrance Hall. I am disgusted by the behaviour you have displayed today, all of the 7th year are of age and are now legally adults. I expect you to behave like your age, if I see anymore muggle fighting this term the punishment will be severe. Now the rest of you, off to bed." James watched as his fiends left the hall. McGonagall dealt with the girls first and then came over to James and Al.

"James, explain!" she barked.

"They attacked Al on the train, I attacked them," he said bullying.

"40 points from Gryffindor, 20 for Lily, 20 for you. I know Gryffindor currently has no points to take away, James, stop looking pleased. As soon as the points are earned they will be taken away. I will write to your parents, Albus, do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, please don't mention me getting beaten up," Al begged her. She gave him her don't-question-me glare and he slumped in his chair.

"Bed, now," she ordered. The boys and Lily silently trooped up to the Gryffindor common room. Orla was waiting for James by the fire. She smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Amy, Ash and Fred were really tired and went to bed," she explained, "Do you think I've made the right decision, about finally leaving my dad?" she asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Whatever makes you happy, and living with the hag from hell wasn't making you happy." He answered. She smiled and left for bed. James followed and went to his dormitory. Fred, Ash, Chris and Alfie Jordan were all asleep. Fred hadn't bothered changing and was still in his uniform. Alfie was wearing a panda onesie and his Puddlemere United posters were already stuck up next to his bed. James changed and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

The next day went by quickly for James. He was given two detentions, one for accidently calling his Godfather Neville instead of Professor and one for planning pranks in Potions with Ash. His schedule was pretty packed due to his Quidditch Captaincy as well as his upcoming N.E.W.T.S. On the second morning he and Ash were debating a prank when a tawny owl landed next to Orla. She looked up and ignored it.

"That's Abigail's owl," she said stiffly. It bit her finger viciously and she grabbed the letter with her bleeding hand. "Got the same bloody personality as well," Orla read it quickly before furiously shoving it at James and Ash. "Look what the bitch sent me."

_Dearest Orla,_

_I hope you're well and enjoyed the sleepovers with your friends. You are so lucky we let you have a whole week at your friend's John Potter and the twins Alfred and Alice. Your father and I have some great news! I'm pregnant and it's due April! Your father and I have a special favour to ask. You're room is going to be given to your sister. We need to redecorate the room so could you move everything out by Christmas? You can have the attick until you move out. On the subject of moving out, you will be gone by the 1__st__ August, yes? Excellent! _

_ Once your father and I are married, I would love to adopt you. You can be properly be part of the family and we can change your name to Finnigan-Meadows._

_Lots of Love_

_Abigail_

_Xxxxx_

"The bitch!" Ash and James said together.

"I'm 17 for god's sake, why does she think I need her permission to have a 'sleepover'" Orla moaned.

"Who's a bitch?" Amy asked, sitting down and grabbing some toast. She read the letter and swore.

"She's crossed a line," Amy angrily declared.

"Who's crossed a line?" Fred asked cheerily.

"Orla's bitch of a soon-to-be-step-mother," James answered.

"Whoa, chill with the swearing guys, look who's sitting next to you!" Fred said, motioning to the first year's right next to them.

"Shit!" James said loudly.

"Shut up James!" Lily called from the Hufflepuff table where she was sitting with Maya and Amelia. People sat on any table for meals since the war, apart from feasts and important occasions. As him and an angry Orla, Amy, Ash and Fred left the hall, lily ran after them.

"James," she hissed. "Did you know Professor Chang is Amelia's mum?"

"Shit, really?" James hissed back.

"Stop fucking swearing James!" Amelia didn't know, she thought her mum was a muggle teacher at boarding school." Lily said, hitting him with her Charms book.

"You're such a hypocrite Lil. Look I've gotta go, I have DADA in five minutes. I'll talk later," he turned and looked around. "Ugh!" James was looking directly at his cousin Rose and Scorpius Malfoy snogging. Lily followed his gaze and pretended to throw up. Al was standing next to them rolling his eyes at his siblings. James grinned back at Al and joined Orla and Ash by the stairs. A shadow fell across them and they looked down into the eyes of Adam Alonzo.

"Heard you got kicked out of your house Finnigan," the 5th year Ravenclaw sneered. Without a second of hesitation, Orla slammed him against a wall and picked him up so he was at her eye level. Her haired flared red with anger, her mouth smirked as he gulped. He has massively underestimated Orla's strength and he looked terrified as her muscled arm closed around his throat. Stronger arms pulled Orla away and she turned to see Professor Longbottom. She glared at everyone as she was escorted to his office. Behind her, Adam Alonzo was laughing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Standing behind him was all of the Potter-Weasley clan – all of them who attended Hogwarts anyway.

"You think you're cool, teasing someone whose life has been ripped apart?" Rose sneered. Alonzo flinched. "I'm ashamed to be in your house."

"I will willingly demonstrate some of the hexes my mum taught me. She says I have a real flare for the Bat Bogey Hex." Lily grinned maliciously.

"Peeves is a good friend of mine. Wouldn't it be a shame if he, say- targeted you?" Fred asked.

"I will make you the target for my beaters in the next game if you even look at Orla again," James hissed.

"I'm not- not on th-the Quidditch team," he stuttered.

"That doesn't matter," James replied.

"You may not know but, me and Louis are part Veela. We try and keep the charm turned off… however; Louis could turn his on when he's around your girlfriend!" Dominique said cheerfully. With that they walked off, leaving Adam, still frozen with fear, where he was.

* * *

Orla sat down in one of the chairs behind Neville's desk. She was prepared for the punishment.

"I know what happened in the summer with Seamus and Abigail,"

"How?" she asked sharply.

"You are forgetting four of the adults who were there are some of my best friends. Ginny, Harry and Dean wrote to me," he explained. Orla just sat there, not focusing. "I know life has been hard for you since your mother died but you cannot lash out at other pupils.

"I got a letter from _her_ this morning. She and my dad are having a kid. They're kicking me out of my room. Then I go out into the Hall and some idiot asks if it's true I got kicked out of my house." Orla replied, burying her emotion. Neville sighed and looked at her in the eye.

"I'm concerned about you, Orla. I don't think you've accepted your mother's death and you definitely haven't moved on from there."

"Don't mention her," she snapped. He sighed again.

"I'm going to ask the Headmistress about some therapy. For now, I'm taking you off the Quidditch team."

"NO! You can't do that, sir. Quidditch is the only thing that keeps me sane." She begged, fighting back tears.

"My word is final; I will now escort you back to your lesson, you have Defence Against the Dark Arts don't you?" She nodded miserably and picked up her bag. He walked her to the classroom in silence and knocked on the door.

"Professor Roberts, sorry for interrupting. Orla was with me." He said to the teacher.

"No problem, we had only just started anyway, sit down Miss Finnigan." She moodily sat down next to James and took her quill and parchment out from her bag.

"You'll have to find yourself a new chaser," she hissed at him.

"Why? Don't you dare say you quit!" he hissed back.

"Longbottom's kicked me off the team." James frowned at her. "and is making me go to therapy," she added bitterly.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Finnigan! If it's possible, could you pay attention!?" Professor Roberts said, glaring at the two of them. He turned back to the class and James started talking again.

"Why the hell does he think you need therapy?"

"Apparently, I haven't 'accepted' my mum's death and I need to 'move on'"

"Therapy's not that bad y'know. Amy had it after our cousin was killed in a muggle bomb explosion. It helped her a lot." Ash muttered from the desk next to them.

"When I next see that Alonzo brat-" Orla made a strangling motion.

"Don't worry, we dealt with him." James grinned.

"Please don't tell me you got all the Potter-Weasley's to threaten him including Bat-Bogey hexes, Peeves and Veela charm?" she groaned.

"Don't be absurd!" she looked hopeful. "Only the Potter-Weasley's who attend Hogwarts!" James corrected her. She groaned again and put her head in her hands.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Finnigan! What did I say! Today's lesson could possibly save your life! Today, we are studying Patronus's."

* * *

**A/N How many of you hate Abigail as much as we do! I have to say, it is really fun writing her. Please review and review and review!**

**Pixie and Luna**

**xxx**


	8. James isn't an Idiot, Lily

**Disclaimer: We're not J.K. Rowling as you probably guessed and we don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Lils. It's really annoying!" Jamie Wood hissed at her. She scowled back at him, not paying Professor Flitwick or Cheering Charms any attention.

"What! James will probably enter himself into this stupid tournament and get himself killed." She replied.

"Your brother isn't a total idiot, y'know. I don't think he'll put his name in." Jamie said. Lily hit him with a cheering charm and he fell off his chair laughing.

"A little too strong Miss Potter," Professor Flitwick called across the classroom. She muttered the counter-spell and tried again. This time she got it right and Jamie's face broke into a grin. Lily left the classroom twenty minutes later, satisfied.

* * *

"To conjure a patronus, you need to think of a happy memory; the happiest you can think of. Then you say the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'. Let me demonstrate." Professor Roberts explained to the eager class. He waved his wand and said "Expecto Patronum!" An eagle soared out of the end of his wand and swooped around the class. Some of the students 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' but James stared out of the window, he had learned all of this in first year. His dad made sure him, Al and Lil all knew the theory when they were seven and Teddy taught him the actual spell when he came to Hogwarts but he hadn't fully mastered it until his 4th year.

"We will be focusing only on the theory this week," the class groaned. "But next week Harry Potter will be coming in to tech you the practical!" the class exploded into excited murmurs, they had all glanced at James when 'Potter' was said. He groaned and sank into his seat. Why did his dad have to come? There were plenty of other people who could teach the class. Orla patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"If it's any consolation, there's loads of embarrassing stories about my dad when he's drunk and he comes in during War Hero week." James laughed and pretended to pay attention to Professor Roberts. It was a skill it had taken him to perfect.

"I want everyone to be on their best behaviour when Mr. Potter visits. He will be coming in several times this year. Now, homework." The classes attention was immediately lost. "I want a list of Patronus's for Dumbledore's Army and The Order of the Phoenix." James grinned and reached for a piece of parchment as Professor Roberts went on to explain what Patronus's can be used for. At the end of the lesson James was called to the front.

"James, I know it is your father coming in and I know you must feel awkward but I want you to treat these lessons like you always do.

"Sir, I've been able to conjure a corporal patronus since I was 15." Professor Roberts stared at James in disbelief. "And by the way, here's the homework." He looked down the sheet and saw every single patronus he had asked for. "Oh and by the way, the text book is wrong. Nymphadora Tonks's patronus changed before she got married.

"Oh, right…"

"Now, if you don't mind sir, I have Arithmancy." James left the room as bell rang, signalling the next lesson had started. He jogged down the stairs and took a shortcut which lead him to the corridor where his classroom was.

"Sorry I'm late Professor." He said as he took his seat next to Ash.

"It's fine Mr. Potter. You can go on an errand for me. I need you to take this note to professor Chang and wait for a reply." Professor Tortuga said. James sighed slightly and picked up the note. He took his time as he walked through the castle. James was thankful for the peace. He did love being part of a massive family but sometimes he wished that they would all leave him alone. As he approached the Transfiguration classroom, he noticed there was a lot of noise coming from Professor Chang's room…too much noise. James knocked on the door and receiving no answer, walked into the classroom.

* * *

_(Five minutes earlier)_

"Professor, you were a student when the last Tri-Wizard Tournament happened, weren't you?" Elliot Lancaster asked. Professor Chang stopped suddenly.

"Yes, I was. Continue with you work please."

"And it was Voldemort who killed Cedric Diggory, wasn't it? Not the Tournament itself." Elliot persisted.

"I don't want to talk about that, ok?" she said sharply.

"Did you know him well miss?" The professor put her hand over her eyes. She couldn't have a black out now. Cedric's face swam into her mind. The two of them dancing at the Yule Ball. Him rescuing her in the second task. His lifeless body, surrounded by Ministry officials. Then Harry's. His nervous smile during D.A meetings. The kiss under the mistletoe. Ranting about Umbridge in Hogsmead. Memories of the War flicked through her mind next, dead friends, duelling Death-Eater's, the funerals. She could hear the muffled shouts of her class. Then her world went black and Cho Chang collapsed onto the floor.

James took in the room and spotted his brother and cousin immediately. Professor Chang was lying on the floor, with students gathered around her. He pushed them out of the way and knelt down next to her.

"Professor, you need to wake up." He said gently. Her eyelids flickered open but widened in disbelief seeing Al and James.

"Harry? Why are there two of you? And where's your scar? And how come only one of you has green eyes?" she babbled. Al and looked at James in confusion.

"She used to date Dad," James mouthed at him. "Professor? I'm James, James Potter. And this is Albus Potter. Harry is our dad. You teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts now; you have a daughter, Amelia." James explained.

"I don't understand? Where am I?" she continued, panicking.

"Go fetch McGonagall… and Flitwick." James said to Rose. She nodded and ran out of the classroom. "How did this happen anyway?"

"I was just asking questions about Cedric Diggory and the last Tri-Wizard Tournament-" Elliot began,

"You did WHAT!? Are you crazy?" James asked sharply.

"No! I don't see why she fainted."

"She didn't faint; I think she had a panic attack. Did she start hyperventilating, looking panicked?" James said. Al nodded.

"How do you know what panic attacks are?"

"Orla's had a few before, and Aunt Hermione had one when someone accidently mentioned Bellatrix Lestrange." James explained.

"I still don't see why she had a panic attack," Elliot said.

"She told you she didn't want to talk about it," Al turned on Elliot. "She specifically said she didn't want to talk about it."

"I know-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU KEEP ASKING?" Al shouted angrily. Elliot shrank away and James pulled Al back before he did something stupid.

"Really, it wasn't my fault," Elliot said.

"When a War hero or survivor tells you they don't want to talk about something, you don't talk about it! Ok?" James growled.

"Ok,"

"James? What are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked from behind him.

"I was delivering a note for Professor Tortuga and she said I had to wait for a reply but when I got here Professor Chang was lying here. I think she had a panic attack."

"I will escort you back to class on my way to my office. Now, who can tell me what happened?" Al raised his hand. McGonagall beckoned him over and he explained quickly. "Mr Lancaster, come with me. And you Mr Potter."

"Which one?" James and Al asked at the same time.

"Both of you." Flitwick handed a potion to Professor Chang and waited till she was unconscious before levitating her out of the classroom. Professor McGonagall followed with James, Albus and Elliot on her heels.

"I'll join you in the Hospital Wing once I have dealt with these three, Filius." McGonagall said. As they walked, McGonagall motioned for James to walk beside her. "Now, how much extra time will you need on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Sorry, Professor?"

"To find suitable replacements for Miss Finnigan and Mr Lewis." The Headmistress explained. Jack Lewis was a Chaser who had left the year before. He had a younger brother- Oscar- who was friends with Al.

"Oh, I'll probably just use two from my reserves but I'll do the usual trials system to try and find some new talent."

"Are you sure?" Minerva McGonagall was still fiercely biased towards her old house.

"No, it's fine. I think I'll put Lily and Maya, they're a good team." They had reached James's class now and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and walked in.

"Vanessa, Cho had a code red while Mr Potter was delivering your note.

"Another one? Sit down Mr Potter." McGonagall exited and James opened his text book and nudged Ash with his elbow.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, just lectures on N.E.W.T's"

"Just because you two understand the subject, it doesn't everyone else does. Shut the hell up, please." Orla said from the desk behind. Ash and James grinned at her and started the work.

* * *

**A/N Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going on holiday next week so there won't be any updates for a while. However, I won't update until we get 20 reviews. Thanks for reading and remember to read the prequel, The Girl with Blue Hair!**

** Pixie**

**xxx**


End file.
